<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Undone by katfett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072931">Come Undone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfett/pseuds/katfett'>katfett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfett/pseuds/katfett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sihtric drunk. Sigrun was trying to get him home when he stumbles and they end up across a wall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something short and rough because I was writing out summaries and this happened as a result.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stared down at her, his eyes glassy as she tried to keep the few inches of distance between them. His arm propped up against the wall by her head flexed, and Sigrun’s eyes fell to the muscles as they shifted and bunched.</p>
<p>She shouldn’t have moved; Sihtric bowed his head and buried it into her throat, breathing in deep for a second. Sigrun stayed still. She was shivering, not for the cold but the feel of him so damn close. How did a man cause her to have this reaction? She whimpered as soft lips brushed behind her ear. She reached out and wrapped her arm around the one he had propped up on the wall, clinging to it as her knees damn near buckled.</p>
<p>His free hand found the lengths of her skirts and she tried to focus on breathing steadily as his hand slowly inched her skirts up her legs until he was able to slip his hand beneath. Sigrun should stop this; needed to stop this but she leaned into the calloused hand smoothing along the curve of her thigh.</p>
<p>“So soft.” Sihtric murmured into her neck and Sigrun whimpered. What was he doing to her; how was he doing this to her?</p>
<p>His fingers found the junction of her thighs, and Sigrun’s knees did buckle as he pushed his fingers along her folds. Lucky she was clinging to his arm, or she would’ve fallen over. It should’ve been comical her reaction but the intense heat that pooled into her belly shocked her. It shocked Sigrun further that her hips tilted towards his fingers, wanting him to keep going. She wanted him to keep going.</p>
<p>Sihtric obliged, his fingers brushing over the nub at the top of her folds and Sigrun bit back a soft moan as he slid his fingers down into her, wetting them with her slickness and then coming back to rub against the nub.</p>
<p>Sigrun bit out a curse, burying her face into his arm as Sihtric put pressure on her and moved his fingers in a sure rhythm. The warmth in her belly turned hot and it spread, first to her face, flushing her deeply as her soft moans were muffled by his arm and then to her toes. They curled and Sigrun was struggling to stay upright, she needed an anchor more sturdy than Sihtric’s arm. He muttered something into her neck but she wasn’t listening, couldn’t focus on anything but the way she wanted to move her hips hard against his hand and relieve some of the growing tension in her.</p>
<p>Sigrun needed air, even the cool night air wasn’t enough, she panted against his arm before she moved her hands and wrapped them around his shoulders, needing to hold him to keep herself up. She felt his free hand come up to her throat and she stiffened as strong fingers curled around her neck.</p>
<p>“Trust me,” he grunted into her neck and Sigrun nodded quickly, just wanting to find whatever end her body was chasing.</p>
<p>His fingers tightened around her throat, not enough to truly hurt but enough that she couldn’t draw in air. Her senses went into overdrive as his fingers quickened and Sigrun leaned her head back against the wall, gasping and moaning as whatever tension had built in her released in a blinding wave over her.</p>
<p>She trembled against him, worried that if she let go or he moved away she would fall over.</p>
<p>He leaned his weight over her more, and she felt him then, how hard he was and how tense he stood against her.</p>
<p>It was the sound of a dog barking nearby that cause Sigrun to snap out of whatever daze she was in and she quickly disengaged herself from Sihtric who merely leaned back to let her slip out from his grasp.</p>
<p>Sigrun was breathing heavily and watched as Sihtric turned to lean himself against the wall. He wasn’t really focused on her. He was so drunk, Sigrun simply hoped he wouldn’t remember the encounter, or that it was her, if only to spare them both the awkwardness. She didn’t say a word to him, simply darted off into the night, and he let her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>